1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to impact power tools and, more particularly, to an impact power tool for use in delicate hand-working operations such as those performed by a jeweler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For centuries, jewelers have employed a hammer and hand-held punch to carry out such tasks as hammering metal around settings, bezel setting, channel setting, prong setting, and bead raising. However, recently, power tools have been developed to assist the jeweler in accomplishing at least some of these arts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,755 to Glaser, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,912 to Glaser, disclose power tools which may be used for engraving, carving, and delicate stone setting operations. The construction of the devices described in these two patents are incorporated herein by reference so as to obviate the need for further discussion of the types of devices with which the present invention may be employed.
None of the conventional powered devices, such as those discussed above, addresses specifically the problems encountered in hammering operations carried out in the art of jewlery making. For example, there is a need for a powered hammering device that experiences little vibration during use and will not overheat too quickly. In addition, a satisfactory construction must be easily handled and be capable of being accurately positioned prior to activation.